The driving IC and the glass substrate of conventional amorphous silicon LCD displays are designed as non-integrated discrete components, thus a lot of connectors are required between the driving IC and the glass substrate. Generally, an amorphous silicon LCD panel requires as many as 4,000 connectors, which inevitably makes the structure complex and the cost for fabricating the module high; moreover, the stability of such a panel is low and failure rate is high. Meanwhile, with the discrete design of the driving IC and the glass substrate, it is difficult to make the LCD lightweight and thin any further, which is a severe impact on lightweight notebook PC and tablet PC. In contrast, Low Temperature Poly-silicon (LTPS) technology does not suffer such disadvantage; the driving IC and the glass substrate may be integrated directly and the number of the required connectors is dramatically decreased to below 200, with the total number of elements in the display reduced by 40% in comparison with conventional a-Si technology. As a result, the structure of the panel is rendered simple while the stability is improved. In theory, fabrication cost of poly-silicon LCD panel is also lower than conventional technologies. Meanwhile, the integrated structure saves the additional space required by the driving IC and the LCD display panel can therefore be made lighter and thinner.
LTPS is a branch of poly-silicon technology. As far as LCD display is concerned, it brings a lot of advantages, such as the thin film circuit may be made thinner and smaller and the power consumption may be lower, to use the poly-silicon liquid crystal material.
LTPS semiconductor has a relative high mobility and can be used to form CMOS semiconductor devices, therefore, it can be applied to highly integrated TFT-LCDs and AMOLED with high aperture rate.
However, LIPS CMOS suffers from high cost due to its complicated processes.